


Bloodrush

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen and Gin being soft with each other in hellish situations, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Not beta-read we die like men, Thats Gin's kind of anger management, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: Gin finally got to murder Aizen.Not even close to how he wished to, especially since he would 'kill' nothing more than a fake. But who was he to refuse such an offer





	Bloodrush

"Well, Gin... would you do me the honor?"  
_Fucking gladly_

After all, it wasnt like his guts have been twisting in excitement ever since he followed Aizen from his quaters to this specific place he had chosen as the ideal spot for his 'assassination'.  
It wasnt like this sick kind of satisfaction had been resting in his chest ever since Aizen told him about this Plan. 

_Gin finally got to murder Aizen._

Not even close to how he wished to, especially since he would 'kill' nothing more than a fake. But who was he to refuse such an offer.  
Now Aizen looked at him patiently, holding out the doll that would fool everyone, and Kyouka Suigetsu.

Pointing his own blade at the doll, the pale Shinigami couldnt hide the wide grin that spread on his face.  
"Shoot him, Shinso"

His Zanpakuto extended, piercing the fake body and taking it all the way up until it hit the building wall with an unpleasant sound. The dull sound of bones cracking and the first bits of blood landing on the clean white wall due to laceration, echoing through the open space.  
How lovely, like morbid music.

Taking the sword out of Aizens hand Gin let go of Shinso as it shortened again, pinning the body in place, waiting for its owner to follow.  
Holding the other Zanpakuto tightly with both hands, Gin quickly followed, his heartbeat racing in excitement. 

Ramming the sword into the body that looked so much like his former Captain felt _amazing,_ and he pushed the blade in deeper and deeper, neither skin nor bone stopping him until the metal completely disappeared in the flesh. The warm blood oozing over the sword hilt onto his hand send shivers down his spine. Being sure the sword would keep the body in place, Gin pulled out Shinso from the lifeless torso, only to violently push it back in afterwards, over and over again to draw as much blood as possible.  
When he noticed then a very generous amount already ran down the wall and continuously dripped from the Sword that kept the body in place, Gin sighed and touched the cold cheek, only now noticing that blood had begun to flow out of the mouth as well. What a pretty sight.  
"Ya aint even the original... But one takes what they can get, right?", he cooed, finally pulling Shinso out for good. Blood was covering his hands, his chest, and Gin was pretty sure he got some on his face as well... Good thing he didnt bring his Captain's Haori.

He took another moment to admire the view of that bloody, mauled Aizen-fake, making sure to get every tiny detail burned into his mind.  
He wasnt sure if a breathless laugh actually left his lips, his own blood rushing in his ears was too loud to hear anything else. It was like a rush, a rush no Alcohol could ever offer, and it made him excited for the day he finally got to kill the real Aizen. But for now, he had to settle with this fake.

Finished and satisfied with his work, Gin closed his eyes with a relaxed sigh, spread his arms and let himself drop off the wall, enjoying the fall cooling him off. As expected, Aizen, his hated, beloved Sousuke, caught him mid-air and set him down gently, wrapping his arms around the younger Shinigami.  
"Such bloodlust...", he chuckled, "Do I need to be worried, Gin?"

Gin hummed softly in response and pressed a quick kiss onto Aizens lips.  
"Of course not, Sousuke..."  
After all, who would be enough of a masochist to endure decades of lovingly staring at a face he planned to brutally slaughter since day one?

_Ah, right..._


End file.
